AkumaJoufu
by Sands Buisle
Summary: Konoha is a village of demon warriors. Naruto, a young hybrid, must find his path to become a powerful demon and unravel the mystery of his heritage, while surviving training, missions, teammates and much more. Rated for swearing. In the process of being completely rewritten, probably to be finished before I post the first chapter, if I ever finish it. So don't hold your breath.
1. Prologue

It was a perfectly normal morning in Konoha, in the shopping district, vendors were selling foods of all kinds, shops showed of their merchandise, vast varieties of foods, plants, clothes and other accessories. There weren't as many children as there will be in the afternoon, as the academy's classes were still in session.

Inside the classrooms, Naruto was having a hard time staying awake. Why should he care about the extinction of the werewolves, a breed of humans who would turn into a wolf creature on nights of the full moon? Sure, the myth about their contagious bite was interesting, but Iruka-sensei said that it wasn't true, so the rest was boring. Those were the thoughts that were going on in his head, thoughts that were interrupted by a sharp pull on his tail.

The young demon yelped, nursing a cream colored tail between his red paws, he turned his angry blue eyes with slit pupils at the person behind him, the one who had pulled his tail. The angry words died in his throat as the young fox hybrid saw who had pulled his tail. It was Iruka-sensei, and the Dolphinian demon looked rather annoyed.

"Iruka-sensei," He whined, "What was that for?"

But the adult ignored him, he simply began walking back towards the teacher's desk, book in hand and tail dragging along the floor. "Now that Naruto is paying attention, can somebody explain to him why were the werewolves hunted to extinction? I'm pretty sure he missed it." There were snickers, and Naruto huffed in annoyance and returned to nursing his tail, which was now throbbing on top of itching.

A female Scorpios in the front of the class raised her hand, and when given permeation, began to explain. "When they transform during the full moon, werewolves become mindless killing machines who were only interested in killing, they couldn't control it, so they were eliminated."

"Very good, Piripiri." Naruto scowled at the girl, she was a very annoying creature, dangerous too, she would always deliver a fatal, poisonous sting during spars, forcing her opponent to surrender and take the horribly bitter antidote. The only exception to that is Sasuke, who only had to deal with her pincers in a spar, since she didn't want to poison her crush, despite the fact that Uchia were immune to any and all poisons. The most annoying thing about her was that she thought that she was better than him just because she was a pure bred and he was a hybrid.

Iruka wrote some pages for them to read as homework on the board, and then herded them off to spar. Naruto watched the first couple of spars with disinterest, but became interested when Iruka called forth an unused matchup. "Piripiri Sasori vs. Choji Akimichi, participants please come to me." Piripiri jumped onto the raised sparing area, landing on her feet, which had two forward facing toes and a third facing back, and walked towards one end of the field. Choji on the other hand, walked slowly towards his side of the field. Akimichi were large bear-like creatures, nicknamed Super Sloths, with huge claws and chainmail-like bones beneath the skin, Piripiri will have a hard time poisoning Choji. The eight-year-old Scorpios seemed to notice too, as the mass of armor on her elbows slid forward to cover her hands, and the pincers slid out of it. The smaller pair of pincers around her neck also spread out, looking like another pair of arms, armed with scissors. Choji, however, simply spread his claws and got ready to hack apart her exoskeleton. "Now, Piripiri, I would prefer it if you tried to win without resorting to poison, the antidote is rather expensive and we'd rather not use it unless we must, OK?" Requested Iruka, despite the fact that he did so before every one of her fights, and Piripiri never listens. And so the fight began. Piripiri danced around her large opponent, trying to sting him with her tail despite Iruka's request, but Choji wouldn't allow it, he bit onto her tail and took a swipe at her, his claws shredding through her green shirt and brown exoskeleton, revealing the soft flesh underneath. Howling in rage, the female demon grabbed his throat with one of her pincers, forcing him to release her tail, and used the other pincer to grab his stomach, and stung him in the side with her tail, forcing him to forfeit. The poor boy was given the antidote and moved aside to rest, whilst the victorious bug took her place with the rest of Sasuke's fan girls. She was given the honor of being next to Sasuke, who treated her like he treated the other, powerful students, despite her fan girl status.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto, please come here." Instructed Iruka, Sasuke simply jumped up to the platform, and Naruto also leapt onto the fighting arena.

'_Man, I wish my tail would stop itching, how can I beat Sasuke if my tail is killing me?'_ He whined inwardly, his tail had been itching ever since yesterday, and getting worse by the minute. He'll just have to ignore it though, since Sasuke often uses Demon Techniques, something he can't use since he doesn't know what his parents were.

At Iruka's signal, Sasuke took to the air, his powerful wings creating enough lift to raise him out of Naruto's reach before the other boy could even plan on attacking. Sasuke remained in the air, waving his tail tauntingly, so close yet unreachable. Or so he thought. Naruto began running towards the wall, leaping up and ricocheting off of the solid surface, towards Sasuke. The young Serpent-Hawk managed to fly out of the way, but the small fox still managed to bite onto his long, feathery tail and send them plummeting. Naruto landed on all fours, Sasuke's tail still secured between his jaws, but Sasuke wasn't the top fighter for nothing. The young demon managed to land properly, right on top of his opponent, one foot on the cream colored tail and the other on the yellow neck, wings spread out as to not crush the smaller demon's neck. His tail free and his opponent pinned down, Sasuke thought that he had won, but Naruto is full of surprises. Sasuke's foot was knocked off of Naruto's tail by a fuzzy appendage, which along with the newly freed tail released his throat, and Sasuke, off-balance and confused, watched as his opponent got up, _two_ tail waving behind him, one cream and one azure, both tipped with red. Naruto had grown a new tail to the right of his first, which he had then used with amazing coordination to release himself. Before Sasuke's brain could process the odd event, Naruto charged forward, tackling the Uchia and pinning him against the wall. The onlookers gasped as the mighty Sasuke was beaten by the orphaned, unknown hybrid that is the dead-last Naruto. The young Uchiha struggled, but Naruto's arms held his firmly in place, his tail was trapped under one of his feet, which were trapped under Naruto's, the apparent Kitsune-hybrid, who was the dead-last of the class and currently had Sasuke's throat secured between his jaws. Sasuke's mind went through the list of Techniques in his arsenal, and was horrified to find that none of them would be useful in this situation.

"Sasuke Uchia is no longer able to battle, the winner is Naruto!" Said a slightly shocked Iruka. And the boys in the crowd cheered, along with a girl or two, while Sasuke's fan club roared in protest, shouting illogical accusations at Naruto.

"He can't do that!"

"He must have cheated!"

"How can a lowly hybrid with unknown parents like him beat a pure-bred like Sasuke?" Piripiri's shout was the most noticeable, and a couple of girls turned on her, most of them hybrids themselves.

'_How could the dobe beat me so quickly?' _Sasuke thought as Naruto released him, both of them falling down now that Naruto's tails were no longer supporting them. _'I didn't even get to use any of my Jutsus!'_

* * *

><p>Naruto was having trouble sleeping. Iruka had told him earlier that day that he's half Kitsune, which explained a lot of his features. But it didn't explain the small, bony bumps on his head, or why he was so colorful when normally Kitsune are a single color (although color greatly varies between individuals). But now Naruto had a starting point, he'll go to the library to look up Kitsune techniques, and then he'll practice, practice until he has it mastered. Then he'll beat Sasuke in a Demon Technique match, rather than paw-to-paw combat.<p>

And with those happy thoughts, Naruto drifted to the realm of sleep, completely oblivious to his tails shortening, his fur receding, and that his whole body had transformed into a human with blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. And he would remain oblivious; for his body would return to its original form by the time he would wake up.

* * *

><p>'<em>What are you, Naruto?'<em>

* * *

><p>So, whatdya' think? I was surprised that when I searched for another story where they're all demons, I came up blank! I suppose that I'm the first to do this, so I hope that you people like it! The next chapter of my other Naruto fic should be finished soon.<p>

I already have the Konoha 12 and their teachers figured out, so you can try and guess what they are. Some of them will be human, a creature that does exist in this story. Also, Piripiri will be substituting for a female character who I simply couldn't find a demon form for, so she will be taking her place in the Konoha 12.

I hope you like this, I really do.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Iruka Umino, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Konoha, the concept of ninja and their various ranks, Ichiraku, or Itachi and Sasuke Uchia and their parents. I make no profit from this story, otherwise I wouldn't use somebody else's characters, concepts and locations, and you would be paying for this.

I do, however, own the demon species, the plot, the story, Piripiri Sasori, Mangetsu Myakka, and the term Akuma-Joufu.

* * *

><p>Naruto was nervous, very nervous.<p>

He was sitting in the classroom with the rest of his year, some of them looked nervous, some looked terrified, and a few looked calm. Today was the day of their final graduation test. They have to do several exercises that all of them should be capable of (in other words, not species specific exercises) and then, if they do well enough, they get a headband and become official Genin of Konoha. They already had their written exams the previous week, and anybody who didn't do well enough were told so with a 'better luck next year', Naruto himself had just passed, so today's test was crucial. Fortunately, physical lessons were his domain.

As the current examinee was Mangetsu Myakka, Naruto knew that he was up next. He will need to get top marks to pass, otherwise he will fail and he won't become an Akuma-Joufu, an elite demon warrior. The students who already had their turn didn't return to the classroom, so none of them knew what the exercises were, they only knew that they took about fifteen minutes.

Since he was an orphan, Naruto was placed on alphabetically ordered lists by his first name, regardless of whether it was by first name or surname. So he was always stuck after Mangetsu, a demon he didn't get along with very well.

"Naruto, you're up next!" Iruka called from the examination room. Swallowing back the fear and dread, Naruto got of his chair and walked towards the door on all fours, his two mismatched tails trailing behind him.

He was an odd little creature, when he stood on his hind legs he was the height of a short human his age, on all fours he was about half that size. His left tail is cream in color, while his right is azure, the rest of him is mostly yellow, with the exception of his black nose, paws and the tips of his ears and mismatched tails.

The young hybrid walked towards the door to take his examination, and hopefully obtain the rank of Genin.

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking home, tired but happy. He had managed to pass the test, now he just had to show up tomorrow for the team announcements and his career as Akuma-Joufu can begin.<p>

'_I just hope that I don't get paired up with Piripiri,' _he thought _'that would suck. I hope I'm with Sasuke, though, that would be nice.'_ Ever since he managed to beat Sasuke four years beforehand, the two have been good friends. Sure, they would argue, insult and tease each other, but that's what friends do.

The apartment he lived in was rather small. It was how all orphaned Akujo (short for Akuma-Joufu) lived, the apartment was owned by the Hokage's office, and it took care of all the bills, the orphan only has to pay for food, clothes and the like with some of the allowance they were given. Once they reach 18 years of age, they're expected to find themselves a different home and pay their own bills, since that is the age when civilians become adults, and both civilians and Akujo are old enough to drink alcohol, among other things.

Naruto made himself some instant ramen and showered before crawling into bed. _'Tomorrow I'll find out who my teammates and Jounin-Sensei are and become official Akuma-Joufu of Konoha.'_ He thought as he began to drift into the blissful realm of sleep. _'And then I'll get really strong and become Hokage! And then I'll find out who and what my parents are, and if they're still alive, and I'll find 'em. And then I'll make them explain why they abandoned me…'_ Before he fell fully asleep, he could have sworn he heard a male grumble, and a female purr, but that was probably just his imagination. Right?

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake was not a happy camper. The team he was being given this year was constructed to reopen his old wounds. It had a female Scorpios, an Uchia and a Kitsune hybrid. His teammates were a Scorpios and an Uchia, and his Sensei's girlfriend was a Kitsune. <em>'That boy could actually be my Sensei's son!'<em> He thought grimly, _'He is of the right age, but the description doesn't match my Sensei's species…'_ But it didn't matter. One of the parents was a Kitsune and the other was unknown, and failing a boy who could have been his Sensei's will not sit write on his consciousness. _'I swear, Hokage-sama is doing this on purpose…'_

Sasuke's family was eating dinner. His father was away on a mission, which was a rather rare occurrence, considering the fact that he's the chief of Konoha's police force.

"Sasuke." Said Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. The younger Uchia knew what his brother was going to ask, since their father wasn't home.

"Yes, Nii-san?" He asked.

"Who do you wish to be paired up with on your Genin team?" And Sasuke was right. Their father wouldn't have approved such a pointless exercise such as wanting to be on the same Genin team as someone when you have no control over it. Itachi and their mother disagreed.

"Well, I would like to be with my friend Naruto and with Hinata Hyuuga."

"Oh, is that so? And why would you like to be on the same team as Hinata?" Sasuke's mother, who had been silent since congratulating him on passing the Exam and calling them to dinner, had been the one to speak. Her eyes held an odd twinkle which Sasuke had never seen in them, but had seen in the eyes of many other females.

"Because she's the only girl in our year who passed the exam and isn't a member of my fan-club." He answered. Behind their disappointed mother's back, Itachi smiled at Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Naruto raced through the streets, it was not an uncommon occurrence, as the young hybrid was often late.<p>

'_Damnit! Iruka-sensei's gonna' kill me!'_ He thought as he raced past Ichiraku. Of all the days to not work, his alarm clock picked today? Today they were going to announce the Genin teams.

Naruto had already placed every single person he knew in a mental list of 'do want', 'don't want' or 'don't care' to be on the same team as him. Piripiri and Mangetsu were naturally on 'don't want', whilst Sasuke, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara were on 'want'. He was very friendly with the latter three, and best friends with the first. He also knew that there was also going to be a girl on the team, and when he and Sasuke discussed the subject, they both decided that Hinata Hyuuga was the best choice, since she isn't one of Sasuke's fan-girls.

But now wasn't the time to think about the ideal team, now was the time to concentrate on reaching the academy in time. After several minutes, Naruto managed to reach his classroom, and had just sat down next to Sasuke when the door opened and Iruka entered.

"You've cut it kind of close there, don't ya' think?" Smirked Sasuke, his feathered tail swinging behind him in boredom, he's probably been waiting here for at least half an hour.

"My alarm clock didn't work!" Naruto whined. Sasuke just shook his head; Naruto's alarm clocks never last long, so it was no wonder Naruto always used that excuse; it was often true.

Iruka began listing of the teams. Naruto listened with rapt attention. So far only Mangetsu's name has been called out of Naruto's 'don't' and 'do' lists. None of his friends, Piripiri, Hinata or himself have been called out.

"Team 7," Called Iruka, "Naruto," Said demon began paying even closer attention. "Piripiri Sasori," two loud 'THUNK's were heard when both Piripiri and Naruto's heads hit the tables. They both hated each other so much. "And Sasuke Uchia." That announcement got very different reactions; all of Sasuke's fan-club groaned, with the exception of Piripiri who jumped to her feet with a "Yes!". Naruto's muzzle stretched in a smile, and Sasuke was torn between following his teammates' example and banging his head against the desk (a very un-Uchia-like action) and following their example and cheering or smiling (another un-Uchia-like action), so he settled for a "hn".

Iruka continued with the team announcements, placing Hinata with Kiba and Shino Aburame on team 8, and Shikamaru and Choji with Ino on team 10. He then instructed them to wait for their Jounin-Sensei's, who will come soon to take them to their first team meeting.

* * *

><p>Yay! First chapter done!<p>

As you can now see, Piripiri is replacing Sakura. Now, I have nothing against Sakura, its just that I couldn't think of what she could be and decided to just make an OC instead of struggling with her. For your information, Piripiri's personality is based on Sakura; I just changed a couple of things to fit my needs and her species. I also gave her a (somewhat) sensible reason to hate Naruto, after all, nothing works better then racism!

Also, Kakashi's thoughts on his team, whilst odd and unnecessary, were just something I needed to get out of my head and place there. So yeah, Minato's species is one that has already been crossbred with Kitsune in the past and looks very different from Naruto, something which makes Kakashi want to tear his fur out. What is Minato? You'll have to wait and see! And yes, Minato's girlfriend is Kushina Uzumaki the Kitsune.

Don't ask me about the grumble and purr that Naruto heard, they will be used muuuuch later in the story.

I will (probably) start describing my characters in the next few chapters, but since I'm going to a two week camp in ten days, it'll be a while before they come.

Translations:

Piripiri: Sting, tingle, to be hot.

Sasori: Scorpion

Akuma: Demon

Joufu: Warrior

And thank you everyone who have added this story to their favorites or alerts (I'm amazed by how many people have done that!) and thank you to the 2 people who have reviewed.

Please review! I need your feedback to motivate me!

See ya'!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, I'm just borrowing the characters and concepts, I make no profit from this story, its just for practice and fun.

* * *

><p>Team seven was bored. Everybody else have already left the classroom with their Jounin-Senseis, but Naruto, Sasuke and Piripiri were stuck in the classroom for over an hour since the last team had left. And a bored Naruto plus a bored Piripiri without a teacher equals disaster.<p>

"Man, I'm bored," Said Naruto for the thousandth time, and it was getting on his teammate's nerves." How about we play a game?" The suggestion was directed at Sasuke, but it was Piripiri who answered.

"Yeah, how about charades?" She replied, pausing in her flirting with Sasuke, "You can start, hybrid, that way you'll finally SHUT UP!" She shouted the last bit, her tail held above her head instead of draping over her shoulder.

Naruto began to get up, but Sasuke, who was sitting in between the two, decided to speak up. "Break it up you two. Whilst Naruto is complaining a bit too often, a game is a good idea." He said looking at his teammates threateningly, before adding. "This is getting very boring, and it looks like our teacher won't show up at all."

Just as the words left his mouth, the door to the classroom opened, revealing an adult none of them were familiar with. The male stood on his hind legs, both of his clawed front paws on the door frames, a short tail, stiff with long of fur on the downside, was trailing behind him. His head had a canine muzzle lined with sharp teeth and a wet black nose. Small triangular ears sat at the top of his head, and he was covered from head to toe in fine, silver fur. His right eye was black on white with slit pupils, standing out against his fur, but his head band sat diagonally on his face, hiding his left eye. He wore standard Jounin clothes; a dark blue shirt with a dark green vest over it and dark blue pants (with a hole cut for the tail).

"Yo" He said, sounding rather lazy," Sorry I'm late, you see, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way..."

"Liar!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at the demon.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked him, raising an eye feather at his friend's outburst.

"I don't know, I just do." The young hybrid shrugged.

"What's a cat?" Asked Piripiri, confused by the unfamiliar term.

"Some sort of creature." Answered the silver-furred adult. "Apparently, in ancient times, if a black one crossed your path, you had to take a different one or you'll be cursed with bad luck." He shrugged." Apparently, some great and powerful ninja from those times used that superstition as an excuse for his constant tardiness."

"What ninja?" Asked Naruto, ears perking up at the thought of a tale of a being so powerful they are considered a myth.

"You said a black cat; does that mean that they came in different colours?" Sasuke questioned.

Piripiri snorted." You don't actually _believe _in those bogus old stories, do you Sasuke-kun?"

"Those stories are interesting, even if they aren't real." Said the Jounin," And I don't know what colours cat came in. Ancient records show that there were grey, brown, orange, white, azure and black. But they may have come in other colours as well." He paused, and began again," I believe that they resembled Bakeneko in appearance, but had no special powers. And the ninja's name was lost in time. We know very little about the powerful warriors of the time after all.

"Now, onto business; my name is Kakashi Hatake, but you will address me as Kakashi-sensei, for I am your Jounin instructor. Tomorrow we will meet on training ground seven at 0 seven hundred hours. I suggest you skip breakfast."

"Why?" Asked Piripiri, baffled by the strange suggestion.

"So you don't throw up." He smiled, showing rows of sharp white teeth.

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>As he headed home, Kakashi let his mind wonder. He had been sitting just outside the classroom and watching the students arrive and leave since morning, observing the students and teachers and amusing himself by which of the Genin will pass the test. Naturally, he had paid the most attention to three particular youngsters, and their chakra.<p>

Natural chakra, human chakra and Jutsu chakra were all a silvery-blue colour, but demon's chakra varied between species and individuals in feel and colour. Very few could tell the difference, and even fewer paid attention to it.

Uchiha Sasuke's chakra was a soft, light purple, which was to be expected of an Uchiha. They were usually rougher in feel, but some were soft.

Sasori Piripiri's chakra was a violent, murky brown, as normal for her kind.

Naruto's chakra was a joyous orange, infectious and happy, just like his sensei's was...

Namikaze Minato was an anomaly when it came to the invisible subtleties. His Chakra colour didn't fit with his species (which was rare, although not unique) and neither did his fighting style. Naruto's chakra was similar to both his sensei's and his sensei's girlfriend, like a child's chakra is similar to their parents...

Kakashi shook his head free of the thought. His sensei and his girlfriend died before they could get married and have kids, and the female didn't seem pregnant when they last met. He was just torturing himself that maybe, just maybe he can fulfil the promise he'd made to himself, that maybe he will have the chance to look after his sensei's offspring like the man had looked after him...

Tearing his mind away from that trail of thought, Kakashi dwelled on his analysis of his students. So far, Sasuke was the clear leader, he and Naruto were friends, Piripiri liked him, and his two teammates didn't get along. Naruto and Piripiri's enmity could be problematic further on, but he was hoping to fix that. They all looked quite strong (physically), at least for Genin, and the information he was given seemed to support that.

Jounin were always given several files on the Genin they were going to teach. The papers basically all contained the same information, but each page was written by a different instructor, allowing the Jounin to more accurately gauge the students' abilities before ever meeting them.

The files contained the Genin's personality, abilities, strengths, weaknesses and other similar things, each one as judged by the instructor.

All three of his students were given top marks for Taijutsu; Close range fighting with tooth, nail, and whatever other natural weapons one has.

Genjutsu, the art of illusions, isn't taught much in the academy, so most students do terrible at it (like Naruto), some do reasonably well (like Piripiri), whilst the occasional genius, like Sasuke, manages to excel.

Ninjutsu wise, Naruto and Piripiri were average with Sasuke excelling. All three of them were perfectly capable of using chakra based attacks.

Kakashi didn't need the papers to tell him the young demons' personalities; he managed to figure them out himself quite easily following the encounter. Naruto was clearly a hyperactive idiot. He made boastful claims and had little skills to back them up. While he wasn't the worst student, he was far from the best. But Kakashi knew Kitsune, and he knew that they tended to grow in leaps and bounds, and never give up. He figured that he will need to teach Naruto how to wait patiently, and to think before he acted.

Piripiri clearly had a short fuse, and was incredibly violent. It will take very little taunting to get her to make a reckless charge. She will need to learn to hold herself back, and to not rely on her stinger and venom so much, because the records say that that is how she tends to win. He will also need to teach her and Naruto how to get along.

Sasuke was a genius, and he reminded Kakashi of his younger self. He was rather arrogant, despite his rivalry/friendship with Naruto, he was still a bit too sure of himself. Even though he seems to differ slightly from most Uchiha, he will probably have trouble working together with others. They'll have to work on that.

If the three of them pass his little test, of course. Just because nobody else has ever managed it before doesn't mean that they won't.

With a slight smile, the silver wolf returned to his book.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long, but my family just moved to England (again) and I've only recently got internet, and before that my computer died so I lost a hefty chunk of the chapter, so it took a while. Hopefully the next chapter will take less time; as long as I don't get distracted by something like the two knew stories that I have ideas for.<p>

I have way too many ideas.

Anyway, please review, otherwise I might take it as a hint that nobody likes this story and I'll just have to abandon it and start a new one. It wouldn't be a first.

See ya'!


End file.
